ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
WZNZ
WZNZ (1460 AM) was a news/talk-formatted radio station licensed to Jacksonville, Florida. The station was owned by Chesapeake-Portsmouth Broadcasting. The station ceased airing progressive talk programming in July 2008 as a result of a sale (see below). Progressive talk programming The station carries a full-time progressive talk format. As of January 2008, the station was operated by Andy Johnson. It broadcasts a mix of liberal, moderate, and conservative talk shows and is affiliated with CBS. It is also affiliated with national talk show hosts Ed Schultz, Thom Hartmann, and Lou Dobbs (United Stations). It also airs various Westwood One programs, including "Morning In America" with Jim Bohannon, "The Twilight Zone Radio Dramas", and "Beatle Brunch". The station boasts the most live, local issues-driven talk programming in the Jacksonville radio market.needed It serves as a community sounding board with hosts such as Andy Johnson, a long-standing local talk radio fixture who has been on the air in the market for twenty years. Other hosts such as Dave Siebert, Ramon Day, Joe Lyles, Ed Banker, and Paul Porter also are featured in the daily weekday broadcast lineup, and the topics of discussion vary from local issues to national interests.needed WZNZ is also home to unique music programs, especially during the weekends. All shows are locally produced in-house and include "Americana Saturday Night" with host Big Cosmo, "Progressive Roots" featuring politically driven folk music of the past and present hosted by Ken Connors and Ce Ce Sevrin, and "I, The Indie Music Show", hosted by John Maycumber, which is an eclectic mix of punk and electronica. 2in citation given WZNZ broadcasted religious programming from April 2007 to January 2008, and prior to that it was a sports station affiliated with ESPN sports radio. It had a mix of local and national sports talk shows during this period. History In the late 1980s WZNZ was affiliated with Z-ROCK, a now-defunct network that aired a "Heavy Metal" music format.needed From 1991 to 1997, WZNZ operated with the call letters WFYV (AM) and was a news station, broadcasting CNN programming. Prior to that it simulcast WFYV-FM (Rock 105).needed In 1996, this station was one of six stations in the Paxson Communications Jacksonville station group. In September 1997, Paxson Jacksonville License, L.P., received a license to operate the station as WZNZ to serve the Jacksonville, Florida area. The station was on the air as early as February. As of January 1998, the station was owned and operated by Clear Channel Radio. In 1999, Concord Media, Inc. took over the station from Clear Channel Radio. In 2001, the Concord Media Group-owned switched from a Contemporary Christian music format to a business-talk format. In 2003, Salem Communications purchased the station from Concord Media Group as part of a four-station deal valued at $9.25 million. It retained the existing format. It switched to a sports talk format known as "Rumble 1460". As sports talk station, WZNZ aired Jacksonville University baseball games as well as "Mike and Mike in the Mornings," "The Real Deal Show," "The Dan Patrick Show," and "The Frank Frangie Show." In December 2006, Chesapeake-Portsmouth Broadcasting purchased the station as part of a three-station deal valued at $2.8 million. and referred to its programming as "The River of Life". The programming consisted of a mixture of local and syndicated religious oriented programming. The station remained an affiliate of the Atlanta Braves radio network, a Major League Baseball affiliation that was leftover from the days when the station was a sports radio station. As of July 2008, the former website is still available (1460theriver.com). In May 2008, the transfer of the license from Chesapeake-Portsmouth Broadcasting to Queen of Peace Radio, Inc. was announced in accordance with FCC regulations. Until July 30, 2008, WZNZ was a "progressive" talk show format station, carrying a mix of syndicated and local programming. WZNZ featured live, local issues-driven talk programming in the Jacksonville radio market. It served as a community sounding board with hosts such as Andy Johnson, a local talk radio fixture who has been on the air in the market for twenty years. Other hosts such as Dave Siebert, Ramon Day, Joe Lyles, Ed Banker, and Paul Porter were also featured in the daily weekday broadcast lineup, and the topics of discussion varied from local issues to national interests. WZNZ was also home to unique music programs, especially during the weekends. All shows are locally produced in-house and include "Americana Saturday Night" with host Big Cosmo, "Progressive Roots" featuring politically driven folk music of the past and present hosted by Ken Connors and Ce Ce Sevrin, and "I, The Indie Music Show", hosted by John Maycumber, which was an eclectic mix of punk and electronica. On July 30, 2008, most of the news and talk programming moved to sister station WBOB after the sale of the station to Queen of Peace Radio was consummated on July 29, 2008. WZNZ is no longer a progressive talk station. External links * 1460.us/ Category:Radio stations